Time and Time Again- 625 Annual Hunger Games
by CarlPoppaLOL
Summary: It is the twenty-fifth Quarter Quill and to celebrate 625 years of The Hunger Games, this year will be the best yet. Will your tribute be the victor of the hardest year yet? SYOT/SYOC CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss died in the bloodbath and Peeta was killed later that night. There has been mini rebellions since but none have ever worked out in the rebels favour. Now it is the twenty-fifth Quarter Quill and to celebrate 625 years of The Hunger Games, this year will be the most exciting year yet.**

 **To remind the Districts that war is not just one battle, this year forty eight tributes will be reaped from EACH District. Twenty four males and twenty four females.**

 **There will be twenty four, mini arena's, two for each District. The tributes from each District will be separated into the gender they were born as.**

 **The victor from each arena will be taken back to live in The Capital for three weeks, where they will be treated like victors. They will have to go through chariot rides, training, Gamemaker sessions and interviews again. All twenty four tributes will then be transferred into the real arena where they will fight to the death until one lone victor remains.**

 **Let the Games begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Round one**

* * *

 **Grain Summers, aged 13, District 9:**

My body shook with fear as my feet pounded at the forest floor, carrying me as fast as they could. So, not that fast.

My calves ached. My gosh, they ached. As if I wasn't unfit enough, my entire situation was working against me. The humidity meant I could almost drink the air, and wasn't aiding the fluid movement at all- every item of my clothing clung to me, soaked through my the sweat. Every crease, every seam like the vines that hung from the tree's.

I could hear Buckwheat gaining, her long legs and strong ankles making short work of the uneven ground that was causing my whole body to scream at me. I could hear the grunts as he ignored the rising temperature and carried on pursuing me, her sickle tightly clutched in her right hand. I hated the Gamemakers, any hotter and I would no longer be able to run. Then again, that was probably their wish.

Every bird and animal was silent, their annoying daily daily song gone from the thick, hot air. If I wasn't a thirteen year old wimp, there might have aided me in finding Buckwheat. However, all they did was let me know how close I was to my end. I could hear her breathing from right behind me, as my body slowed down from lack of energy left in my tiny body.

I let out a scream of defeat as pain erupted from my right thigh, causing me to fall forward face first onto the rainforest floor. Panic came over me as I quickly tried to scramble to my feet, despite my right legs protest. I felt the thick, warm blood running down by dirty and sweat as I was pulled down backwards and once again found myself on the floor. However, this time I was looking into the dark brown eyes of Buckwheat, they were of full of sadness and guilt.

I wasn't surprised, up until a few moments ago we were allies. She is the reason why I am alive and is most likely going to be the reason why I died.

"Buck, even if you win this, you could die in the next round" I whimpered as salty tears streamed down my face. Buckwheat's blade was inches from my neck and I felt my throat hitch. Buckwheat looked at me as she pulled her knife away from me and held it above my face, her dirty blond hair wet through.

"But I have more chance than you" she screamed, almost as if she was in pain. At the moment, she brought her fist down on my knee cap. A large snapping sound echoed as my the loudest scream I could muster poured from my throat causing me to cough up blood.

"I am so sor-" he was cut off my a flash of black knocking him down to my side. I turned my head to side as I tried to see through the tears. I could see Buckwheats wriggling form as she screamed in fear at the large black beast on top of him. The beast almost looked like some sort of large cat with it's black fur and jade green eyes.

The creature gave a low growl at Buckwheat before opening it jaw and biting her neck. Buckwheat tried to give a scream but all that came out of her mouth was a fountain of blood. The beast shook her head violently, ripping the flesh around Buckwheat's neck and snapping her neck.

BOOM!

The sound of the cannon made me want to scream in anger. No one wanted to die but Buckwheat was right, I had no chance in the next round. I was as good as dead, at least he had a shot.

The beast continued to feast as I screamed at it out of confusion. I should be happy that I had won yet I felt guilt and fear. I just wanted to be home with my family, I would work everyone hour for the rest of my life if I had to, it was better than this.

The anthem shook the forest alive, as if waking every animal as the best ran away back into the darkness. A live feed of myself loomed over me, now I could see my shattered knee cap and bruised face. I looked a mess.

Underneath in large, white letters it read 'Tribute girl from District nine'. I had won the first round, now I would be taken back to The Capital to be treated like a victor for the next three weeks, until I had to do it again.

I was so close to going home, yet so far.

* * *

 **Every tributes submitted to this SYOT has already won the first round. They are the victors out of the tributes from their District that were their gender. They don't know who has won until the room experiment. All the surviving tributes are put in a small room and show how each person won.**

 **Keep in mind that everyone will be pretty messed up, they, in a way, just won The Hunger Games AND have to go back into it three weeks later. Not everyone will be a thirteen year old like Grain, she won by fluke. Also, Grain is mine but that does not mean she will win. Hahaha, nope, Grain is dead.**

 **I am starting the story with the twenty four victors but I will be doing flashbacks to their reapings, original chariot rides, training, interviews and Games so feel free to add in information about them. You will first get to see them in the recovery room.**

 **The next page has the tribute list and any information about the other tributes and mini arenas. The form is in my profile. I hope you submit and thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Tribute list

**This will work as the tribute list as well as information as the arena. If the victor section is filled out for the tribute/victor you would like to submit, that place is taken. This section also gives you some information on what that tributes arena was like and the Mutt's they faced. Remember, the form is in my profile.**

District 1:  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Desert  
Length: 1 week.  
Mutt: Large scorpion.  
Victor: **Gliese Cronin, aged 17**

District 1:  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Sea  
Length: 12 hours  
Mutt: Shark  
Victor: **Gilbert Lux, aged 18**

District 2:  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Grain field  
Length: 6 days  
Mutt: Large crow  
Victor: **Pandora-Elyssabeth Azerov, aged 16**

District 2:  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Wet Field  
Length: 3 hours  
Mutt: Mud  
Victor: **Erwin Johnson, aged 18**

District 3:  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Marsh  
Length: 7 days  
Mutt: Crocodile  
Victor: **Nas Mclellan, aged 17**

District 3  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Savannah  
Length: 4 days  
Mutt: jackal  
Victor: **Marshall Wickers, aged 18**

District 4:  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Swamp  
Length: 1 week  
Mutt: swamp monster  
Victor: **RESERVED**

District 4  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Manor house  
Length: 1 week and 3 days  
Mutt: Guard dog  
Victor: **RESERVED**

District 5  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Canyon.  
Length: One week, four days.  
Mutt: Reptilian Honey Badgers.  
Victor: **Cerys Short, aged 17**

District 5  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Condemned Six-Floor Apartment Building.  
Length: Three days.  
Mutt: Rabid Urban Creatures, such as dogs, cats and raccoons.  
Victor: **Nik Blackwell - Arden, aged 14**

District 6  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Salt Flats.  
Length: Two Days.  
Mutt: Mutated Centipedes.  
Victor: **RESERVED**

District 6  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Mountain Range  
Length: One Week, Six Days.  
Mutt: Wolves.  
Victor: **Ford Brumby, aged 18**

District 7  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Redwood Forest  
Length: One Week.  
Mutt: Howler Monkeys.  
Victor: **Rowan Meadows, aged 14**

District 7  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Deserted Middle-Eastern Village  
Length: Five Days  
Mutt: Sand Snakes.  
Victor: **Alistair Good, aged 18**

District 8  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Theatre.  
Length: One Week and a day.  
Mutt: Mutated Corpses Spliced with Random Animals.  
Victor: **Penny Thompson, aged 16**

District 8  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Shoreline  
Length: Four Days.  
Mutt: Crustations.  
Victor: **RESERVED**

District 9  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Rain Forest  
Length: 5 days  
Mutt: Panther  
Victor: **Grain Summers, aged 13.**

District 9  
Gender: male  
Arena: Construction Site.  
Length: One Week, Four Days.  
Mutt: Massive Woodlice-Like Creatures.  
Victor: **Milo Fuhrman, 15**

District 10  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Catacombs.  
Length: One Week, Two Days.  
Mutt: Bats.  
Victor: **Niamh Alwen, aged 17**

District 10  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Garden of Wildflowers  
Length: One Day.  
Mutt: Ornithological Mutations.  
Victor: **RESERVED**

District 11  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Large, Thin, Twenty-Floored, Stone Tower.  
Length: Three Days.  
Mutt: Octopods.  
Victor: **RESEVRED**

District 11  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Nuclear Wasteland  
Length: Five Days.  
Mutt: Bacterial Mutations.  
Victor: **Coreyson Jones, aged 17**

District 12  
Gender: Male  
Arena: Base of an Inactive Volcano  
Length: One Week, Three Days.  
Mutt: Primordial Lizards.  
Victor: **Frodo Harrison, aged 18**

District 12  
Gender: Female  
Arena: Three Floor, Sprawling School  
Length: Three Days  
Mutt: Large Rabbits.  
Victor: **Joanne Roberts, aged 18**


	3. Girl From The Marsh

**Chapter 2**

 **Marsh**

* * *

 **Nas Mclellan,aged 17- District 3:**

I waded through the waste high water, the wet mud engulfing my feet with each step. I couldn't swim, so to feel safer in water than I felt on land was an odd thought to have. However, if anyone had seen the creatures that had, they would have a mutual fear.

Reptilian creatures would burst through the thin, moving crust that disguised itself as the solid ground and took hold of any tribute within the reach of their jaws. I saw one of them clamp down it's scaled jaw onto the leg of a twelve year old girl called Wire before it pulled her down to her grave. It took a few minutes of splashing and a lot of blood but soon her cannon boomed and her torn body floated to the surface. Thing was, I was inches away from being torn up in her place and although Wire wasn't my ally, the near death experience was enough to drive me into the dreaded water.

I had been here since day two and I was sure my feet were rotting away, I was starting to lose feeling in them. I also no longer felt safe from the mutt either. If the other tribute had decided to go into the water too, the mutt was sure to come after us. For the first time I had nowhere to feel safe. On land I could die and I could in the water and that wasn't counting the fear of the other tribute.

My only hope was that the other tribute wasn't skilled in fighting, I wasn't either but I had a sickle that would hopefully be more than they had. It was bad to say but I had got used to killing now. Five, I think was the count, but it didn't mean I wanted to. If they had just stayed away from my hiding spot, I wouldn't have hurt them.

Guess you could say that was my strategy in a way, hide and only kill when you need to.

The muddy water started to thicken with some sort of tall weed that almost covered me completely. I couldn't see a thing but I hoped that would work the other way around for the tribute and the mutt. Hiding had taken me this far, maybe it could help me win.

While I walked in deeper, many things started to catch my ankles, most of them were the roots of my protection. However, something much thicker snagged on my boots, almost like a thick wire.

I didn't even have time to look down before a large explosion shot me through the air and the world went silent.

* * *

The bright light burned my blue eyes, along with a faint buzzing sound. In the distance, whispering and the sound of machines beeping seemed to sting my ears. There was so much sound, I could hardly think. Wait. Sound.

I shot into the sitting position, ripping out all the wires connected to me and drawing blood. Not that it bothered me. The three doctors in the room looked at the seeping blood that was spilling onto white bedding before looking at me in disgust.

"Woah, calm down! You're safe", my mentor Elec shouted as he pushed me back onto the bed. He was a worn out man with grey hair and sad, faded brown eyes. He won his Games by fluke but I couldn't help but think I did too.

"I can hear" I whimpered as a large smile spread across my face. The doctors were still fussing over the cut on my arm but I couldn't help but think their priorities were with the white bed sheets.

Elec gave a weak smile as he picked something up from the side.

"That is not all they changed" he mumbled as passed a large, elegant mirror over to me. Worth at least a week's worth of work back home. I looked at myself over and over again and if I was being honest, it took me a bit to notice what was different.

My pale pink lips had been stained a blood red colour, I had all my teeth now, my hair mustard colour hair had been dyed a white blonde and I could of sworn my eyes stood out more now, either that or they had darkened my eyelashes.

"We will do more improvements when you become a full victor" a doctor said sweetly at me as he checked my heart rate.

"I would personally like to enlarge your breasts, buttocks, make you paler and maybe replace your nails with metal ones" a nurse said as she wrote down on a small clipboard at the end of my bed. This didn't give me much desire to win, I needed all those things like I needed a hole in the head. I was happy with my looks now.

I couldn't help but look at Elec and wonder what they did to him when he won. If they did anything they had given up now. That could of been his lack of importance though.

Either way I still had to beat twenty three other tributes before any of those insane people will have the freedom to change my looks. By then I think I will just be happy I am alive. Balloon butt or not.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **So this is the first tribute that is not mine. Hope you all like Nas and I hope that I portrayed her well.**

 **I still need A LOT of tributes still and if you are going to submit, please reserve the character before you send them. PLEASE SUBMIT! I would love to get this story going. Once I get their forms, Ford and Alistair will be next.**

 **Let me know what you think of Nas and I will have a new chapter up soon ^^**

 **-Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Boy From The Fozen Sea

**Authors Note: I know Ford was meant to be next but I am missing some information from him and I already had an idea for Gilbert.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-**

 **Frozen Sea.**

* * *

 **Gilbert Lux, aged 18- District 1:**

This arena was rubbish. We were all trained killers ready to give the Capital a show and how did they use that? They go and put us in an ocean.

At first, it looked like the cornucopia was the only piece of solid land in the endless body of water. However, once the bloodbath was in motion, the platform the cornucopia was on started to break apart, the debris floating off in different directions. Some of the tributes were dragged down to the bottom of the watery arena by the large metal cornucopia. It was hard to tell if their cannons were from drowning or being crushed by the ton of metal.

The rest of us were forced into the water, there was nothing else to hang onto other than a few bit's a broken wood. There was no way I was going to hunt tributes in the water, floating on a piece of wood gripping my spear was much more officiant. Sadly, it was hard to control the way the water carried me so I ended up away from most of the action. I did kill a few tributes who were trying to get away though.

After a few minutes, it was clear to see who was the better trained tributes were. The academy did teach us to swim but with only one lesson a week, only the smartest learned how to swim well. This cleared a few, puny tributes out the way for me and after eleven hours, we was down to fifteen tributes including me.

However, the Gamemakers must of been getting bored as the temperature started to drop to the point where I could see my breath freeze in front of me. The screams for help in the darkness turned into mumbles then a cannon. In less than an hour, thirteen people had died and I was starting to think I wasn't that far behind them.

The world seemed to be spinning just like my empty stomach that was starting to make me feel sickly. My heart felt like it was going to explode with the speed it was beating at and I could only guess my breath was trying to keep up with it.

My raft was knocked to the side by something rather large gently drifting into it. Freezing cold water splashed onto my body causing my slight shiver to worsen. I watched with confusion and helplessness as my spear rolled into the cold waters. I could of reached out and stopped it but I just couldn't find the energy.

After a few minutes of silence, a large splash came from my right and was quickly followed by a sharp gasp. My ears perked up as I heard splashing mixed in with slurred speech. I should of been in a blind panic as the sound of swimming towards me filled the arena but the lack of energy just forced me to lay down and await my fate.

The Gamemakers must of made the arena lighter as I could now see my old friend Luxen clutching the side of my raft. The lunatic was naked yet he was not shivering, something I would of found strange if my shivering wasn't starting to come an end, I even felt the need to pull my clothes off. The Gamemakers must of turned up the heat.

Luxen looked at me, his large blue eyes drowsy and it seemed to take all his energy to clutch the side of my raft. I offered him a weak smile as he mumbled something about killing me between his shallow breaths.

The world started to grow dark as he started to make small whimpers. The darkness was warm and I felt my arms go limp- just as Luxen pushed me into the water.

* * *

"It's not my fault, they put me in that pethic arena" I roared at my mentor. The fool was mocking me for not winning 'the career way". How was anyone meant to kill their competition in an arena of freezing water? Not even the fish freaks from District four could do that and I made three kills, more than most people did I bet.

"A career is meant to adapt to the arena" Glamour, my mentor who was only a few years older than me sighed. It was all fine and dandy for her, she had a sprawling field to fight on. "Either way, you will have to kill people this time around...index finger or not" she mumbled as she looked at my hand.

The doctors had told me I got hyperthermia during the final hours and lost my index finger to frostbite. The Doctors wanted to replace it with a metal one but the Gamemakers were worried it would give me an advantage.

As I looked at my missing finger with hatred I couldn't help but wonder who lost to me. I know I didn't kill them otherwise Glamour wouldn't be whining about my victory. I should of been told but no one would tell me. I don't even remember winning that clearly, most of it is blacked out.

"Promise me?" Glamour said as she shoved me, shaking me back to reality. Her bright green eyes looked at me with anger, female.

"I promise" I mumbled my eyes shining with vengeance. "Blood with be spilt" I laughed, this time around, the tributes better get ready to meet their maker.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope everyone likes Gilbert and I hope that I portrayed him well. Gilbert and Luxen were suffering from Hypothermia I tried to portray it well but if you think I could of done better, just let me know. Luxen's was worse than Gilbert and he was already pretty much dead once he reached the stage of taking his clothes off. How Gilbert survived this will be shown in later chapters.**

 **You will not find out how anyone won until the room experiment were all the tributes are put in a room and shown how the other tributes won.**

 **Let me know what you think and I will try to have Alistair up this weekend.**

 **-Thanks for reading.**


	5. Boy From The desert Village

**Authors Note: The creator of this tribute has asked if I could cut Alistair's Capital section from his chapter, so I did. I am not fully happy with this chapter and it is rather rushed. I am sorry in advance for any mistakes and it being short/not well written. I have just started making a music video in my college class and me being me, I have also decided to go back and re-write my work so I get higher marks. I just wanted to get this chapter out so people know I am still writing and haven't given up on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Desert.**

* * *

 **Alistair Good, aged 18- District 7:**

Sweat rolled down my sun burnt skin as I walked past the ruined, stone houses and into the seemingly endless desert. I had spent most of the past five days hidden in the basement of a small stone house that was barely standing.

I had not seen anyone die as of yet, just the cannons and their faces. Even in the bloodbath I ran away before I had the chance to see anyone die. Such a shame.

It sounded cold but I didn't care about anyone here beside myself. I was lucky enough not to know anyone in the set of chosen tributes. Didn't mean I wanted them to die but that's just the way it was, only I could live.

My intelligence gave me a very big advantage, I knew the well would be under one of the houses and I was right. With water, I wouldn't need food as most people would die of dehydration. I could go without food until then.

I came to a halt as I looked at the deep ridges in the sand, like a giant had drawn in them with a large stick. I had found the mutt. From what I heard from above ground, it was a large snake picking off tributes that made their way into the desert. Perfect.

Part of me had wished I had gone into the Cornucopia, I would have a bow then. However, due to my mistake, I now had nothing to fight my five opponents other than the Mutt. I couldn't remember their names, they didn't matter enough, but I knew they was all in an alliance with each other and were hunting me down. Rather disconcerting when you are by yourself, even if I was used to it.

"Come on" I said in a slightly raised voice as I wiped the sweat on my forehead away. Everything remained as silent as it was before you want me? Come get me" I screamed at the top of my voice, I didn't care if the tribute heard me, they would be dead soon anyway.

The sound of hissing and a cloud of sand being thrust in the air told me it was time to run.

I turned and ran back towards the small village, five male figures stood at the edge. Their eyes opened wide as they saw the large, snake like creature slithering behind me. They started to run away but the sake had his eyes on them now.

I leaped out the way, breaking my arm in the process and watched as the snake lost interest in chancing me and made a went straight for the other tributes.

What have I done?

* * *

 **There you have Alistair, I hope you like him and I wrote him in character. Let me know what you think of him.**

 **Once again, I am very sorry about the quality of this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews in the last chapter too, I enjoy reading them and the advice they leave! ^-^**

 **-Thanks for reading!**


	6. Boy of The Storm

**Authors Note: Merry Christmas everyone and so sorry for the delay. I am off until the fourth of January now so I hope to get a few more chapters in. I hope this chapter is worth the wait and sorry that the last one is so bad. This is Erwin Johnson, our male from Two. You might notice that his Arena changed from Grasslands and the length of his Games from a week and one day to three hours. His submitter didn't read the rules correctly and made up her own Games. I loved the idea of the mud rendering most of the tribute useless that I decided to change the original Arena and length of the Games. Hope you enjoy reading and let me know what you think of Erwin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Field Surrounded By Trees**

* * *

Erwin Johnson, aged 18- District 2 male

During training back in two, I was only aware of the glamour of the Games. I prepared myself for it with enthusiasm, and stabbed and clubbed the stuffed sacks representing

the enemy with a sort of exalted ferocity.

When I made my way into the glass tubes that would take me to the top, I had a cheerful conviction that nothing would kill me. It's hard to comprehend that a single stab to my throat could end everything. I remember standing on the podiums watching the golden numbers count down and saying to myself exultantly: "You're in it at last! You're in it! The greatest thing that's ever happened!"

I carried this belief with me as I beat everyone to the cornucopia and chose a set of throwing knives. How hard could killing be? Throw the knife, hit their vital points and bam, dead. I had never misunderstood something as largely as I did death.

The rain hammered at my skin, each cold drop sending icy chills down my spine as I walked over to the other end of the cornucopia. The mouth was now swarming with tributes as they scrambled for anything they could get. I kicked open a crate and watched the contents fall spill out onto a pair of small legs.

As packets of dried fruit fell, a young boy jumped up in shock and kicked the contents away from his legs. His hazel eyes looked me up in down in fear before widening at the site the silver blade in my hands.

For a few moments we exchanged silent looks of fear and murderous intent every sound blocked out but the panicked breathing of the small tribute. However, it didn't take long before instinct took over and the boys legs forced him forward as he scrambled towards the small gap at the side of me. Without thinking I swung my as hard as I could and struck the boy with it in the neck.

The force of the impact flung the boy backwards, his head smashing into the metal flooring of the Cornucopia. His eyes widened as his hand tried the best to stop the blood from rushing from the cut in his neck.

I looked on in horror and guilt as the crimson liquid stained his blonde hair and covered the everything in the area including my legs. He let out a gargled scream as his body started to spasm wildly before everything seemed to come to a stop as his body became limp.

I shook as I looked at his tiny body and hazel eyes frozen in panic. The blood dripped from my silver blade and onto my leather boots. Tears started to form in my eyes as my eyes were filled with a hypnotic sympathy of death filled my ears.

Death surrounded me as the rain tried it's hardest to wash away the blood of twelve lost souls. I watched my fellow allies fall, the grates of the tributes killed, their training and skill wasted as the wet mud engulfed them and rended them useless.

I quickly turned around and grabbed a large, golden bow and arrow and took aim at the first tribute who had found himself waist deep in the natural trap. Each one falling to the ground as the arrow pierced their eye, their face sinking into the mud like their body had.

In less than an hour, only me and the two others were left. Twenty minutes later and I was the victor.

* * *

I screamed at the mirror that lay in pieces in front of me. The shattered pieces reflecting a broken image of myself back into my green eyes. My body shook as I ran my bloodied hand through my black hair, coating each curl in the warm liquid.

The images of the people I had killed, some were my friends I had trained with, flashed before me. Every death haunting my every thought and plaquing my sleep with twisted images of terror.

"You really are an Idiot aren't you" my mentor Hatchet laughed from the corner of her room, her red fringe just covering her blood red eyes.

I looked back down at the shattered glass and dragged my nails across my skin leaving pink marks as I went. The room echoed my sobs back to be along with Hatchet's frequent sighs of disappointment.

"Make it stop" I whimpered as a group of doctors rushed into the room and lifted my quivering body back onto the bed. I watched through watery eyes as they tended to the slices on my hands as they made constant remark about how weak of a career I was.

"You can't hun, this is the life of a career" Hatchet giggled as she took another swing of alcohol. "You kill and then your pretend you don't care but the real test of a career is if they can carry on and win so all those deaths are not in vain" she muttered, her eyes glazed over as if the conversation had brought up some dark memory from her own Games.

Hatchet was right though, to some degree he must want to live, even after all these suicide attempts, I never cut deep enough to endanger myself and the way I killed those tributes just showed I wanted to live. I just needed to stop wallowing in self pity and fight in the place of those I had killed.

A smile grew on my face as I looked at the bloodied bandages. I would fight and I would win. I will carry the spirits of those who perish by my hand and win for them and their memory.


	7. UPDATE

**Hey, long time no see. I am not even sure if most of you will see this. I started this SYOT back in 2015 and it was dumb. I was horrible at writing other people's characters and couldn't stick with anything for more than a few moments. I went away and over 2016 practised my writing. I completed my first story, '10 Deadly Sins' and learnt from that that I could write pre-games and the time in the arena. I then wrote other people's characters in the ongoing story 'Victors Stories'.**

 **I think my writing has improved since this story and that is why I am writing this. I am starting this SYOT up again, knowing this time I can do and I will do it. I have friends that are making sure I will. I am taking characters from this SYOT if the submitters want to, I won't take tributes if they submitter says no or they don't answer. If I have any spots open, that will be open to the public. Same story but refurbished. I know for a few of the characters, I never got forms for so their spots will open straight away.**

 **Once again, I am sorry I was a child and left, leaving your characters to go to waste but I have matured now and I will get this story done!**


	8. NOTE

I created a new story for this SYOT. It is under the same name. I kept the same chapters from last time but I just published the first new one, District 1 female. Enjoy ^_^


End file.
